MUGGLES ARE NOT STUPID
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Most people in Magical Britain under-estimate Muggles because they don't really know much about them or how much they have advanced since 1945 because Dumbledore wants it that way. Contrary to popular belief, there are Muggles like the Drs. Granger who are not only intelligent but bound and determined to watch over their daughter.


MUGGLES ARE NOT STUPID

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – The Boy Who Was Dead

Harry Potter was dead and Hermione Granger could not stop crying. It had been just one week after school had closed after their horrible fifth year when the _Daily Prophet_ announced in blaring headlines"

" _BOY-WHO-LIVED MURDERED BY MUGGLE RELATIVES"_

Apparently the "little talk" certain members of the Order of the Phoenix had given to the Dursleys at King's Cross Station had not set well with Vernon Dursley and once they had arrived home, he had beaten poor Harry to death.

According to what Hermione heard later from Tonks, the beating was so vicious and unrelenting that even Petunia and Harry's cousin Dudley had tried to stop Vernon but he had been so blinded by anger that he had actually hit Dudley and knocked him out for a few moments. Petunia had gone to her son's aid and by the time Dudley had recovered his senses enough to do anything, Harry was dead.

"Hestia Jones was on duty when the Dursleys had arrived home and although she heard Vernon Dursleys yelling and screaming, she did not dare go in the house to see what was happening," Tonks had said. "Even though some of the Dursleys' neighbors came out of their houses to see what was happening, apparently 'it was nothing new or out of the ordinary where the Dursleys and their nephew were concerned.' It had only lasted 20 minutes or so and then there was quiet so Hestia just thought it had been an argument and didn't pay any more attention to it."

"But why," Hermione wailed, "why didn't she check on Harry when even the neighbors heard it?"

"Because Dumbledore had forbidden us from interfering unless it is a Death Eater attack. He has told us time and time again that Harry always mouths off to his relatives and gets himself in trouble and what goes on behind closed doors at the Dursleys is none of our concern. We are just to keep an eye out for Death Eaters or anything suspicious _outside of the house_ , like strange owls and other magical people trying to contact Harry. We were never to talk to Harry or his relatives for any reason, even if Harry looked like he was limping or in pain – he was just faking and trying to get our sympathy is what Dumbledore always said."

Tonks had broken down and cried as she was telling Hermione these facts. "Only Order-approved owls were allowed to send a message to Harry or, more than likely, Fawkes would deliver any message Harry needed to receive. If there were any other owls which somehow managed to get through the wards – even Gringotts owls – we were to stupefy the owl, get the message and send the owl back and give the message or letters to Dumbledore without reading anything."

Tonks had gone on to tell Hermione that Vernon had waited until after midnight before he took Harry, wrapped in a few big Muggle trash bags, into his car, drove off and dumped his body in a landfill. "He actually thought he could get away with it," Tonks had sneered. "He had Petunia fake Harry's handwriting to send the first letter to the Order but Helwig took the letter and never came back to the Dursleys. She kept trying to tell everybody at Headquarters, but no one would listen. Finally she just flew off and we thought she went back to Harry."

"Helwig came to me," sobbed Hermione, "and even though she seemed upset, there was no letter from Harry and I thought he sent her to me for safekeeping. When I read the _Prophet_ I freaked and sent Helwig off to the Weasleys to find out what was going on. She never came back."

"That's because the Weasley decided to keep Helwig as their owl. They've never had much luck with their owls, probably because they buy cheap ones. From what I heard they charmed her to not return to you for any reason, why I don't know. They sent her off with a message to somebody but she never returned to them," Tonks had told her.

"But why didn't they reply to me? Why didn't anyone contact me? I went to Diagon Alley and tried to floo to Headquarters, which was blocked off, tried to floo to the Burrow, which was also blocked off, did manage to floo to the Three Broomsticks and tried to get into Hogwarts and was unable to gain entrance. Madame Rosemerta told me Hogwarts is on lock down, which is why I couldn't floo there."

Hermione had actually stopped to take a breather as her continuous crying had caused her to choke up and therefore she was not able to continue with her famous rapid fire questioning.

But then her breathing even out and she started up again. "Tonks, not until you showed up today did anybody contact me. I had to go to Diagon Alley to use the floo and then when all the flooing didn't work I had to hire an owl service to send letters to everybody and nobody wrote back – not even Professor McGonagall. For some reason I am out of the loop and then there is….is Harry's funeral which the _Prophet_ says will be by invitation only and….I haven't received my invitation." She then broke into fresh crying while Tonks tried to comfort her.

"Don't feel so bad," Tonks told her. "There is a lot going on and even I don't know what is happening and I'm an Order member." She sighed deeply before saying, "And, for the moment at least, I am an Auror, but an Auror on suspension, which is why I am here in the first place."

"But why? What exactly is going on and why AM I OUT OF THE LOOP?" wailed Hermione. "I am Harry's second best friend and Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster depend on me to look after Harry, keep him out of trouble and let them know what he is up to. Why aren't they contacting me? WHY?"

Tonks looked at the girl with pity plainly showing on her face. 'How do I tell the poor girl? It will break her heart but she deserves to know. Oh well, guess I just better do it.'

"Because Hermione, Harry is dead and nothing will bring him back. _You served your purpose_ " and Tonks sneered when saying this, "And last but not least, you are a Muggleborn and until the Powers That Be find another use for you, you aren't worth their notice or consideration."

Hermione, speechless for once, just looked at Tonks before shouting out "That can't be. THAT JUST CAN'T BE," she screamed. "I AM IMPORTANT, I HAVE WORTH, I AM SOMEBODY AND THE BRIGHTEST WITCH OF MY AGE. WHY ARE YOU SAYING SUCH TERRIBLE THINGS TO ME?" With that said Hermione started punching Tonks on the arm and crying some more.

After grabbing the hysterical girl's arm to stop her from hitting her Tonks replied, "Because it is all true. I think you and I should have a talk and I will explain to you the REAL way the Magical World – in Britain at least – really works."

Chapter 2 - Exposure

When a very flustered and vocal Helwig arrived with the letter, the Order didn't notice or do anything more than give the letter a scan and wait for the next one to come three days later. No one noticed it wasn't addressed to anyone, just written, put in an envelope (which should have tipped someone off to something being wrong) and tied haphazardly on the owl's leg. However, another letter would never come and it wasn't until the _Prophet_ broke the story that anybody even knew Harry was gone.

Apparently five days after the event, the _Prophet_ had received an anonymous tip of what had happened and where to find the body of Harry Potter. Rita Skeeter and her photographer had investigated it and much to their horror, found the body, had then called Aurors to the scene and due to their public spirited investigation and cooperation, were allowed not only an exclusive story but to take and print as many gruesome pictures the reporter could take (despite the number of times the man had to stop to vomit).

The body itself was in poor condition as not only had decomposition quickly set in due to the hot weather and being encased in multiple plastic trash bags, but rats had managed to chew through the bags and feast. His face was mostly gone, but his unruly hair was intact and his glasses were found inside the bag lying on the body. He was further identified by the arm bones which had to be regrown during his second year after Gilderoy Lockhart had banished all the bones. There were still parts on his body showing scars he had acquired during the years such as the one at the graveyard during Voldemort's resurrection and the one from the basilisk bite.

The finding of the body and the wording of the tip to the _Prophet_ had given the Ministry all the go ahead it needed to break into the Dursley home. The tip had said that certain Aurors, such as Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody had known of the exact location of the house and were able to get through the wards and one of them, Hestia Jones, had been in the vicinity of the house and had actually heard the screams and shouting while Harry Potter was being murdered and HAD DONE NOTHING TO STOP IT ON THE ORDERS OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

All in all it had been a horrible scandal and the same people who had been calling Harry a liar for the past year were now calling for "justice for the poor boy." There was a lot of crying and letters to the editor written for about three days and when things had calmed down just a bit, the contents of the prophecy had been leaked to the _Prophet_ naming Harry Potter as the Chosen One, the Savior and the only one who could truly and finally defeat the now known resurrected Dark Lord. But now he was dead and who would save them all now? THEY WERE ALL DOOMED!

Dumbledore spent most of his time trying to take control of the situation. He had just gotten back his good name and "untouchability" when the story broke. He hadn't repaired the monitoring gadgets which Harry had destroyed as he had been too busy. He had been advised by Moody that Harry was in the hands of his relatives and they had had their "little talk" with the Dursleys. After Moody has left his office, Dumbledore had smiled as his latest plan had worked.

There was nothing that would further demoralize the boy as his relatives letting loose on him. It wasn't as if Harry was not in extreme emotional pain due to the loss of his godfather and then finally being told about the prophecy within the very hour of his loss and this following up on his being possessed by Voldemort. Instead of crumbling into a crying heap due to guilt and loss, Harry had instead gotten angry and lost his temper, practically destroying Dumbledore's office in the process and actually yelling at the great wizard.

This wouldn't do at all as the pawn and potential martyr must be utterly hopeless and be willing to atone for his sins. He must prostrate himself and throw himself before the Great Albus Dumbledore, confessing guilt, stupidity and worthlessness and begging for forgiveness and help in his destiny of destroying Voldemort and definitely not lashing out at his mentor.

Yes, there was nothing like angering the sadist Muggles who Dumbledore had illegally placed Harry with. Without the threat of his "mass murdering godfather" which had been the only thing that had truly prevented Vernon Dursley from really letting loose on the boy the last few years, then adding the threats from the obvious "freaks" in public, well that was just practically begging Vernon to put the fear of Dursley into the defenseless, emotionally venerable boy. Yes Harry would be in a lot of hurt and very grateful when he was finally rescued by Dumbledore.

But something had gone dreadfully wrong. Vernon had actually killed the boy within mere minutes of arriving behind closed doors. By that time Dumbledore had already left on his personal business and the next time he returned to his office two days later it was only to pass through it to get to his private quarters. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed not only was there no noise coming from the trinkets but that they had been destroyed.

At first he refused to believe it was the boy's body. It had been taken immediately to the DMLE for identification and autopsy and no one had been told anything until the _Prophet_ article the next morning. By then Cornelius Fudge had been informed and had used the boy's death to try and recoup his political fortunes.

It was a given that he would shortly be thrown out due to his refusal to admit to Voldemort's return during the past year, but now, with the death of the Chosen One and blame which could be pointed to Dumbledore's negligence, Magical Britain was once again in hysterics and nothing and no one could predict who would or wouldn't be in a position of power within the coming days or weeks.

'Yes,' thought Fudge, 'I can claim I was ill-advised by Lucius who was publically exposed that night, or I can even try shifting the blame to Dumbledore somehow. I better have Weatherby think up something regarding Dumbledore as he is so good doing such things.'

At first Dumbledore had been denied access to the body but he had managed to barge his way in with poor Poppy Pomfrey in tow to confirm identity. Dumbledore had just been reinstated as Head of the Wizengamot and he had every right to know everything that was going on.

The Dursleys had already been brought in, Vernon for the actual murder and Petunia and Dudley for questioning. They had taken samples of Petunia and Dudley's blood as they were after all the only blood relatives Harry had, and it was proven beyond doubt the corpse was Harry Potter.

Dumbledore had sent Order members to Privet Drive "to get Harry's personal possessions" but in reality to get rid of any unpleasant evidence, such as what could be found in the cupboard under the stairs or throughout the house and most especially, to disable the wards. There were blood wards on the house just as Dumbledore told Harry and everyone in the Order. However, they were not based on anything Lily Evans Potter had done. No, the blood which powered the wards had been based on Harry's and Petunia's blood.

Dumbledore had cast wards based on old, forbidden magic which basically kept Harry at the house as a virtual prisoner, unable to be found by anyone magical, whether they were Death Eaters, reporters, fans or people trying to rescue Harry from this prison. Petunia and Harry were linked together by their familial blood with Harry's own magic powering the wards. Thus, Harry could leave the premises and go a short distance such as certain shops, school, to the nearby playground or anywhere within a mile's perimeter, but once he left this perimeter he would be free.

That was why he was never allowed to leave it to go on school trips or the vacations the Dursleys took. They never went anywhere more than ten days because that would weaken the wards as Petunia was not there. They always left Harry with Mrs. Figg or, in the case of just their taking a weekend trip, locked him in his cupboard with a bottle of water and a bucket so "he wouldn't befoul his sty" too much.

Had any of the Death Eaters located him, all they would have had to do was to make sure he left the house and the mile perimeter and they – or any other magicals – could have grabbed him. In fact, the real truth was that a mere Muggle, knowing what to look for, could have grabbed Harry at his school, slapped a port key on the boy and viola – Harry Potter would be gone. No the wards based on "Lily's mother love" were just an illusion.

However, the wards, since they were powered by Harry's magic, put a drain on the very young boy so his core would not develop as well as it should. Adding the abuse, malnutrition and injuries which he had unknowingly used his magic to cure himself, and the Harry Potter who came to Hogwarts for his first year was much weaker and less magically powerful than he should have been.

After his first year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had restructured the wards. They worked as they did before but he strengthen them and added more spells which increased the drain on his magic in the short amount of time Harry was there so now that people knew roughly where he lived, they still could not access them due to the great surge of magic power fueling them in the short amount of time that Harry would be spending at Privet Drive.

Thus, instead of Harry being able to "rest and refresh his magic" during the summer (which was the excuse used on Muggleborns to weaken them and put them behind the Purebloods who still did magic illegally at their magical homes), he actually returned to Hogwarts not rested and refreshed but severely weaken both magically and physically due to the extra hard work and starvation the Dursleys forced on him.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore, Amelia Bones had unleashed every specialty team the Ministry had to offer. The Unspeakables had been especially interested in the famous blood wards and the opportunity to look into them. Another special team had found not only the horror of the cupboard but charmed items scattered around the house that forced a Muggle to hate magic. Also charms and hexes had been found on Petunia and Dudley making them hate and want to abuse Harry even more than they normally would have.

Vernon had no such charms on him as he was a natural born hater, sadist, bully, bigot and was really turned onto torturing the helpless. Had he been a pureblood, he would have joined Voldemort if only for the "opportunity for fun" it offered.

Dumbledore was in a lot of trouble and he knew it. He really had to hustle to cover his bony old ass all the while having his faithful minions take care of other things which the Ministry hadn't had time to find out about yet.

It had been Minerva McGonagall's unpleasant duty to arrange for Harry's funeral. Dumbledore wanted a small funeral to be held with interment to be at the same cemetery where his parents were buried. There shouldn't be a large gathering due to the sadness of the boy's death. None of the public would even be made aware of the funeral as it "would become an undignified circus." She was informed only a small, select group of individuals would be allowed to attend and the graveyard would be under a temporary Fidelius until things calmed down.

This was not a doable plan as McGonagall tried to point out to him, as Godric's Hallow was a mixed town having both a magical and Muggle population and the church and graveyard was a purely Muggle entity so you could not just hide an entire church and graveyard from the public. All Dumbledore had said was it was Minerva's problem to handle and Bill Weasley could probably do the spell work. Naturally Molly Weasley had demanded to be the one to take charge of the 'event' as after all "I have always considered Harry to be my seventh son and no doubt he would have married my Ginny, so _it should be his real family to take charge of everything._ "

Of course, Minerva had no information concerning the release of the body or even if it would be released for burial any time soon as the Ministry was holding on to it until _**The Ministry made the decision**_ what to do concerning the burial and _**everything else**_. That had been a slightly veiled threat directed towards Dumbledore and probably the Order. However, the _Prophet_ had made mention that when the funeral was held, it would be a tightly control affair by invitation only.

No, this time it looked as if Albus Dumbledore was not going to get his way in anything, whether it was proving the identity of the body, interrogating the Dursleys, preventing entry to the house on Privet Drive, or even the disposal of the empty shell which was now Harry Potter.

Chapter 3 – The Grangers and the Magical World

Hermione still could not get over the fact that Harry was dead. She was at home still recovering from the wounds received at the Ministry. Her parents had not been too happy to find out about that matter, but then they had not been too happy about most of the things that they were forced to put up with since their only child had gone off to Hogwarts.

They were very intelligent people and reading in between the lines of their daughter's letters, her insistence of spending at least half of her summer holiday with her "magical family" as well as many other things, they concluded there was a lot she wasn't telling them.

"You just wouldn't understand" she always told them when their questions got "too nosy." She never came out and said that, but her parents knew their daughter too well. Contrary to what she liked to fantasize at times when she was a little girl, "she did not spring out of Zeus' head (or whatever god or goddess she had read about that week) fully armored and full of wisdom and knowledge." Both her parents had very high IQs, were well educated and very well read in all manner of subjects.

Due to some very bad complications in childbirth, Hermione would be their only child. They were proud of her, loved her dearly and would do anything to make her happy – up to a point. They were her parents and just because something made her happy didn't mean it was good for her. They were beginning to think her time at Hogwarts was not all it would seem. Hermione was a witch and desperately loved being one but her parents were beginning to think she would be much better off at another school of magic.

Hermione usually used school owls or Helwig to send letters to her parents. Helwig would wait for a response when Hermione used her. This usually meant Hermione wanted something from her parents or for her parents to do something for her like send money or give permission for something. Or it meant that nothing much was going on and her parents could send a regular letter to their daughter at their leisure.

If Hermione used a school owl it would simply deliver the letter and fly off. This told her parents Hermione was sending her weekly letter and was either hiding something from her parents or didn't want to receive an immediate answer so any letter her parents wanted to send would have to wait until next week's letter and by that time they would have calmed down enough to write a letter to give to the owl when it delivered the weekly letter.

Hermione didn't know her parents had purchased their own owl. The owl had been purchased on one of her parent's clandestine trips to Diagon Alley which Hermione also didn't know about. If their daughter could be sneaky, why couldn't they? Spyboy, the Granger Owl, had a nice perch in the Grangers' attic and the attic had a casement window so Spyboy could nudge it open or shut it closed and was therefore free to go hunting and leave early in the morning to pick up the newspaper.

Hermione never went to the attic because she was "afraid of the ghosty up there" which was a childhood fear she never quite got over. She was afraid of ghosts when she was a small girl and even with finding out about the ghosts at Hogwarts, she was still afraid of them but of course would never admit it to anybody.

Hermione didn't know her parents had gotten a subscription to the _Daily Prophet_. It was the pickup special. Once a month the owl would show up with a pre-determined amount of money in a pouch paying for a month's worth of the subscription. The owl was then issued a tag good for one month. Every morning the owl wearing the tag would show up at the _Prophet_ 's pickup point, the tag would be checked, the newspaper given to the owl and off went Spyboy back to the Grangers to deliver the paper.

The Grangers had learned a lot more about the Magical World than their daughter ever told them either by reading the _Prophet_ or by the books which they bought on their "raids on the Alley" as Dan referred to it. Therefore, the Grangers knew all about what Magical Britain (or at least the _Prophet_ 's version) thought about Harry's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire, his adventures during the tournament and the summer's aftermath of the event. Hermione had only told them some small things concerning the tournament and definitely nothing about Voldemort.

They also found out about Harry's fifth year, including the "Ministry Six" incident, another thing which their daughter hadn't told them about. Hermione was only caught when her mother "accidently" banged into her daughter and Hermione had cried out in pain. She then tried to lie about her injury by saying she had taken a bad tumble down one of the moving staircases. It wasn't until her mother asked "you were one of the Ministry Six weren't you" that Hermione finally broke down and confessed.

Hermione had tried to buff her way out of it by asking how her parents had heard about the Ministry Six but they simply wouldn't tell her, so she thought it had probably been one of her classmates or maybe even a reporter who had informed her parents.

Then Harry's death was announced and nothing would ever be the same in the Granger household again.

The Grangers had been shocked to find out their daughter was a witch but not surprised considering some of the things she did or happened around her while she was growing up. Where many parents would be apprehensive and/or vehemently against having a magical child, the Grangers had been very supportive.

There was a family legend on Daniel Granger's side about the possibility of witchcraft being true, and after reading one of the books Hermione had bought at Diagon Alley (after she had finally fell asleep), the Grangers came to the conclusion Daniel Granger just might be from a long line of Squibs and possibly related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, the Founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. Dan remembered there had been a man of that name on his side of the family. They hadn't said anything to Hermione about this because they wanted to see how she did in her first year at Hogwarts. They also wanted to get more information.

Professor McGonagall had made quite a good impression on their daughter, but not so much with the Grangers. They did not like the old witch's attitude and she seemed to ignore some of their questions about the world their only child was entering. She wasn't too keen showing them around Diagon Alley after they had left Gringotts to exchange their money into galleons and make arrangements to pay the Hogwarts tuition. She had even had the nerve to hint that they should "go back to the Leaky Cauldron and wait for Hermione to finish her shopping as no doubt all of this will be entirely too shocking and difficult for you to comprehend and Hermione will be much too busy listening to me and I will be much too busy to answer your incessant questions."

"Well that isn't going to happen lady," Dan Granger had snapped back at her, "she is OUR DAUGHTER and we want to know just what she is getting into – especially at these prices."

Emma Granger then added her tuppence. "We have every right to find out as much as we can about this strange new world our only child is entering. We also have a lot of questions which you have avoided answering and if we don't like what we hear we just might not let Hermione attend your school."

"But Mummy I HAVE TO GO TO HOGWARTS," Hermione had whined.

"Mrs. Granger," McGonagall had huffed, "Hogwarts is the best school of magic in all of Great Britain and…"

"Yeah but what about France, or Germany or Italy and other places," Dan Granger interrupted. "There must be other magical schools she could attend other than yours. You never mentioned any alternative schools and I am sure there must be some."

"Daddy you are EMBARASSING ME," Hermione whined again.

"Well this Professor is insulting both your mother and me," her father snapped back giving his daughter a look that said "behave or else."

People had stopped and started to stare at the group especially since there was Minerva McGonagall herself glaring at what had to be Muggles. Several of the starers shivered a bit before hurrying off as they didn't want to witness McGonagall in all her famous fury put down the upstarts while others stayed to watch the show.

McGonagall continued to stare as if it was all that was needed to quell the rebellious Grangers. It always worked in her classes. The two adult Grangers just stared back while their daughter held her breathe hoping this new, exciting world would not be lost to her.

McGonagall was not about to give an inch. What the Grangers didn't know wouldn't diminish her authority one bit. They asked too many questions and McGonagall didn't like to be asked questions by the parents of Muggleborns, especially ones she didn't want to answer as she didn't like to lie or as Albus liked to say "not lie just not tell everything" or "don't volunteer any excess information." Someone would break first and it would not be she.

In that she had been correct as Dan Granger spoke first. "Okay, enough of this nonsense, let's go to that bookstore I saw on the way to the bank as they probably have books or pamphlets listing other schools of magic whether here or in other countries."

With that said, all three Grangers started walking towards Flourish & Botts just as calm as they pleased leaving the stern witch gapping in shock. The remaining starers would have some lovely gossip to tell their friends.

McGonagall quickly recovered and went after the family. Hermione Granger was one of the most promising Muggleborns McGonagall had seen since Lily Evans and the Grangers were professional people who appeared to have an excellent income thus enabling Hermione to pay the full Hogwarts tuition. There were so many Muggleborns as well as Half-bloods who had to have tuition assistance and every student who could pay full tuition helped to make up the money lost due to those who could not. Therefore McGonagall was not going to let Hermione get away.

The Grangers had won that round but mostly due to Dumbledore's usual manipulations, they would be fighting tooth and nail and losing the rest of the rounds. This gave McGonagall great comfort as once the girl started attending the school she would be in their world and her parents' authority pushed to the background and entirely negated. After all, the Granger parents were Muggles and couldn't even see the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Minerva would have to arrange for Hermione to do her shopping without her parents tagging along. Gringotts accepted Muggle checks and credit cards after all.

Minerva McGonagall was doing what she always did – underestimating Muggles. With all of her experience with them (her own father was a Muggle) she of all people should know better, but apparently all the years she spent as Dumbledore's minion and chief lackey had given her a false sense of superiority.

She had made her first mistake when she had introduced herself to the family had given the usual spiel, done the requisite magic to prove its existence and had basically ignored the parents as she listened to the rapid fire questions asked by the young girl. The parents hadn't said anything and had merely listened. When they finally tried to ask questions, McGonagall had changed the subject quickly, citing the time restraints of the moment, and merely informed them of the times she would be available to take them to Diagon Alley to do Hermione's shopping.

She made her second mistake by just assuming the Granger parents couldn't see the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione had seen it immediately, excitedly pointed it out to her parents and the parents had followed her and McGonagall inside. However, both parents HAD SEEN the entrance but hadn't said anything.

McGonagall had showed Hermione the list of books she needed as well as suggesting others which she would no doubt find interesting. The father had decided to go off and purchase the trunk the girl would need because "we have to carry around all the books she will be buying besides the other things so I may as well get the trunk first."

She shouldn't have allowed the Muggle to go off on his own but she had wanted to stop them from looking for the books which would tell them about the other magical schools throughout the world. The mother had remained and had managed to find the books, but due to the fact that Hermione had gone wild and had so many books in the shopping cart, it had been easy to magically remove the books which Mrs. Granger had placed in the cart. They would not notice anything until they returned home and it would be too late to get them. McGonagall was very smug about the entire operation.

But Emma Granger HAD NOTICED the switch and when McGonagall had taken Hermione off to purchase the other supplies, she had her husband sneak back and buy the books, which he snuck in the trunk while Hermione was getting fitted for her robes. McGonagall never noticed.

McGonagall never considered Muggle parents would actually want to read the books their child had purchased. The Grangers did read them. Not only that, once Hermione had gone off to her school the Grangers went back to Diagon Alley and Tom from the Leaky Cauldron had very nicely opened the wall leading to the Alley for them. They did this a lot over the next five years telling Tom (who they became very friendly with) their daughter was always forgetting things, needed presents for people, etc.

Tom never asked but he thought one of them had to be a Squib. He liked them especially since they would always stop in after shopping in the Alley and have a nice meal at the pub. So many people just came through the pub to use the entrance way. They were very sociable and were on a first name basis. They also purchased bottles of fire whiskey and elf made wine from him and even the occasional case of butter beer. This also led Tom to think one of them was a Squib but in reality Dan Granger just liked fire whiskey, Emma liked the wine and they both liked butter beer.

The Grangers had actually bought a set of robes to wear during their strolls into the Alley. They bought books, found out how the Magical World really worked, found out there was a public library at the very end of the Alley – something which Hermione didn't even know about – and just enjoyed themselves. They went about with such confidence no one ever questioned their being there.

As the years went by and Hermione neglected to tell the truth about her adventures and insisted that she just had to spend most of her precious holiday time, whether it was the Christmas or Spring breaks or the summer with her magical friends, the Grangers knew they were losing their daughter – and they refused to accept the fact.

They told her she couldn't go to the Weasleys the summer before her fourth year. She said she just had to because it was what was expected of her and she didn't want to disappoint her friends. They still told her no, but one day Mrs. Weasley just showed up at the house when the Grangers were at work and left a note saying she was taking Hermione for the rest of the summer and would see she got to school on September 1st.

She also added she was taking Hermione to Diagon Alley first for her school supplies and not to worry as Gringotts apparently took Muggle credit cards so Hermione's Hogwarts tuition would be paid using the card and Hermione could get a cash advance on the card for her school things.

The Grangers had been furious. They had tried to put a stop payment on their card, but apparently Hermione had taken the card from her mother's wallet several days before and sent it to Gringotts (which had access to a Muggle post office box for business purposes) so by the time Molly had come to collect her the tuition had already been paid and the advance was waiting for pick up by Hermione.

The Grangers already had Spyboy for over a year but did not want to send a letter to Hermione. They did send one to Gringotts asking for the return of the card but the Goblins replied that the card was in their possession at the request of Albus Dumbledore himself for the purpose of making Ms. Granger's tuition payment easier and Dumbledore had received permission from the Grangers for this to be done. The Grangers immediately cancelled their credit card and even switched banks.

They then went to Gringotts to straighten things out but were simply told the bank had received written permission from them and they saw no reason to change things. "It is for the better and you will be getting a slight discount in currency exchange by having your Muggle credit card in our custody. It was then Daniel Granger explained in no uncertain terms they had never given their permission to use the original card, he had cancelled that card, changed Muggle banks and his daughter would not be returning to Hogwarts for her fifth year as she would be transferring to another magical school.

The Grangers were then informed by the Goblins that once their daughter had been accepted at and attended Hogwarts, especially after completing three years of study at the school she could not transfer and had to finish her schooling at Hogwarts if she wanted to stay in the magical world. Both parents tried to reason with the Goblins but were told the same thing. "You have no choice in the matter," the senior Goblin had told them. "What is done is done and that is that."

Since two Goblin warriors with spears and battle axes then came to escort both Grangers out of the bank, the Grangers decided to go find themselves a magical solicitor.

Chapter 4 – The Grangers Fight Back

It took them a few weeks but they finally found a solicitor who handled legal matters in both the Muggle and Magical Worlds. Her name was Andromeda Tonks. The Grangers liked the woman especially as she had been outraged when they informed her of their problem.

Andromeda Tonks revealed the fact her cousin Sirius was Harry Potter's godfather. She had only recently found out about her cousin being innocent of the crimes he was accused of and the fact that he had not even had a trial. She had blamed Dumbledore for this and went into great detail about his manipulations of not only her cousin, who was still considered a criminal, but of his illegal custody of Harry Potter. In plain English – she hated the wizard and vowed to stop him from taking over their daughter's life.

The Grangers had high hopes of things being made right and they even began sending feelers out to other magical schools. They were even considering relocating to another country to get their daughter away from these crazy, manipulating, cavalier people. They would not deny their daughter her heritage or her magic, but they would not let her be used and ill-treated. Nor would they allow themselves to be used, ill-treated or insulted any longer.

By October 1st they had not heard a word from their daughter. Whether it was due to guilt or indifference they didn't know, but they were just getting angrier with every passing day. Thanks to the Prophet they knew about the incident at the Quidditch World Cup which they knew their daughter was attending as well as the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament.

"That Potter boy is going to be picked as one of the contestants, isn't he," Emma had asked her husband. "Considering you have to be over 17 to compete or even be able to enter your name, it is a very dangerous tournament where doom and death are entirely possible, all I can say is I am willing to bet £1,000 his name comes out and Hermione will be helping him survive," her husband had said.

And Harry Potter's name had come out of the cup and the _Prophet_ was crucifying the kid and there was still no letter from their daughter.

Before the drawing, they received a visit from a very irate and apologetic Andromeda Tonks. She had been fighting tooth and nail for over three months before she reported back to the Grangers the news.

"It seems that that (a stream of dreadful, unlady-like curses came out of her well-bred, cultured mouth) had pushed a law through the Wizengamot making all that the Goblins told you completely legal. Since you are Muggles and your daughter is a witch, once she enters Hogwarts the Headmaster of Hogwarts automatically becomes her magical guardian and he has complete and total control over her education and life until she reaches her magical majority at age 17. Usually in those circumstances it had been the Head of House who held that position."

"Since when?" shouted Emma Granger as her husband was occupied trying not to throw a fit.

"Since he had this legislature introduced and passed last year," came the reply. "And it gets worse."

"How?"

"As Muggles you have no rights in the Magical World, therefore you can't dispute this as it wouldn't make it to court. Your only recourse would be to disown your daughter but you would still be obligated to pay her tuition, school fees and expenses until the end of her seventh year of school."

"But that's has to be illegal somewhere and immoral everywhere," sputtered Dan Granger.

"Of course it is," replied Andromeda, "It would be illegal and immoral in the Muggle World – not that it could be brought before the Bar due to the Secrecy Act – and it is also illegal everywhere else in the Magical World EXCEPT herein in Britain. But since it has been enacted and made part of the law, it can't be challenged unless a quorum of the Wizengamot can be persuaded to do so."

"How many are needed for the quorum and what are our chances of getting it?"

"In a case such as this one, roughly two-thirds of the Wizengamot and the chances are about 75% against. Besides even if we somehow managed to get 75% - which is impossible – Dumbledore, as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, has the right to refuse it being admitted and to consider it as a 'frivolous' action. In fact, thanks to Dumbledore, my cousin would have a better chance of getting a pardon, or even a trial, than you have of getting your daughter back before she graduates from Hogwarts."

"So we've lost not only our rights but our daughter?" asked a crying Emma.

"The only way we could fight this is if you could produce a close magical relative to act as Hermione's magical guardian. It would have to be no less than a great-grand parent or great-grand uncle or aunt. A magical godparent, sworn by blood oath would also suffice but the godparent would have had to have been chosen and sworn before the child went to Hogwarts, so that is out – unless Hermione just happens to have a godparent who might be magical?"

"No, unfortunately her godparents were friends of mine," said Emma, "and I know they were not magic and even worse, they were killed in an airplane crash six years ago."

"What about having a magical blood test?" Dan asked. They had confided to Andromeda they both were probably Squibs and Dan had read about the test.

"Well that would be possible, as Squibs usually are cast out of their family because they have no magic. However, the test is only given at Gringotts, it is very expensive and it must be approved by the Ministry of Magic before it can be administered to a Muggleborn. You would never get it passed because magical families like to keep any money or heirlooms in the family and Squibs, having been disinherited, would lose any claims to the money or heirlooms BUT if they produced a magical child, the child could claim an inheritance."

"It would only be feasible to approve the test if there was a chance that a Muggleborn could be an heir to an end-of-line estate. However, since most of Britain's magicals are inter-related, there is always some magical heir lurking about. Even then, it must go through the Ministry first AND you must have a good reason for even thinking you are a potential descendant of a magical and are even required to produce the name of the alleged ancestor."

"They don't make it easy for you do they?" Dan asked.

"Nope."

"Since this seems to be a British Ministry thing, what if we went to another country and just had a test done, would that work?" Emma asked.

"Yes and no." Andromeda replied. "Yes you could go to say the Gringotts Paris Branch and have the test. It would not be accepted by the British Ministry but it could provide you with a magical family name and then you would have your foot in the door. However…"

"Why is there always a 'however' or some such word that promises aggravation?"

"Because," Andromeda continued, "there usually is aggravation. Now as I was saying, say you find out you are distantly related to someone like…the Weasleys."

"God forbid," Emma interjected, "we met them, dealt with them, they are obnoxious people, and they practically kidnapped our daughter and…"

"Okay, bad example. Let's say you are related to….Hestia Jones. She is a Half-blood and there are several living, breeding members of the Jones family. Hopefully you wouldn't have Hestia as your closest relative as she is a member of the Order of the Phoenix and a Dumbledore lackey."

Even if you were related to say her aunt by marriage, Helena Cattermole Jones – the Cattermoles are an old Pure-blood family with several living members – she might consider acting as Hermione's Magical Guardian, but Hestia, on Dumbledore's orders, might _'convince'_ her uncle into making his wife refuse, thus leaving you back to square one. Also Dumbles might take the opportunity of using it against you and if Helena acknowledged your relationship, you would, not only as Muggles/Squibs, become _vassals_ to both the Cattermoles and Jones families and since Hestia's uncle is a known supporter of Dumbles, you would find yourself in an even worse situation."

"The next possible scenario is you find a magical relation who is a neutral party and is willing to acknowledge you and your daughter and act as her magical guardian. Such a person or persons are few but if they were willing to do so providing you just needed a guardian/sponsor for your daughter and you were making no claim for any money or heirlooms, this could work and be the best case scenario."

"So what is wrong as there must be something wrong," said Dan.

"Time and money." Andromeda paused for a moment to catch her breath and to think how to explain yet another intricate, arcane law of the Ministry. "Theoretically, let's say Godfrey Malkin – who is the brother-in-law of Madame Malkin of the shop in Diagon Alley – is your relative. He is neutral, is a pleasant, likable person, is very family-oriented, has a small but respectable estate so is independent and doesn't need to have a job, doesn't dabble in politics and would probably be delighted to find he has more family – as long as you weren't making a claim – and, if memory serves me, he despises Dumbledore because his youngest son joined the Order and got himself killed due to Dumbles' usual ineffective, foolish leadership."

"He sounds theoretically perfect."

"Yes theoretically he is ideal. However, the first thing he would have to do is go to the Ministry on your behalf, and start the ball rolling. There is a lot of paperwork involved and expense – which you would be paying since he is helping you out – and the paperwork alone could take months and that is if no one who we don't want to know about it found out about it. If no undesirable finds out about it – due to your greasing the proper palms – then the Ministry would allow you to go to Gringotts, pay a rather large sum and take the test. If a relationship is found to exist you have a relative, or in this case a lot of relatives."

"As Head of House Malkin, Godfrey applies for the magical guardianship of Hermione. More paperwork with the Ministry is filed and assorted fees must be paid by you. There it sits, unless a few more palms are greased, until such time as the person or persons in charge of such things take the time to review it, evaluate it and then, again depending on greasy palms, it is sent to the Minister of Magic for approval."

"However, if and when he approves it, before it goes into effect it must be publically noticed not only at the Ministry but in the _Daily Prophet_ for one month to see if anyone has any objections. Now comes the tricky part," Andromeda said.

"NOW COMES THE 'TRICKY PART'" asked a bewildered Dan.

"Yes. By law ANYBODY can object to it. It doesn't even have to be a relative. Dumbledore can, and in this case would, and many people, mostly purebloods, would object to it on a matter of principal to do anything to keep a Muggleborn down."

"In other words," Dan interrupted, "the whole thing could – and probably would – go on for years, cost us a fortune, there is an excellent chance it would all be for nothing and Hermione would be out of Hogwarts and probably finished with University."

"Yes."

"So we are screwed and Dumbledore has control of our daughter and we have to pay for all of her education, supplies and living expenses." Emma sighed while her husband just hung his head. "Well," added Emma, "at least it can't get worse."

But since Andromeda was silent, both Grangers looked at her, then at each other and then back to her.

"What and how?" Dan asked "And should I get that bottle of fire whiskey before you answer?"

Andromeda sighed heavily before saying, "Just get the Muggle whiskey or vodka if you have it for me."

Once the preferred drinks were poured and a few sips were taken Andromeda continued. "Although 17 years is the legal age in the Wizarding World, since Dumbledore is her Magical Guardian, he can arrange a marriage contract for her and there is nothing you can do about it."

Dan exploded, jumped out of his chair, spilled his drink and started screaming obscenities before Andromeda pulled out her wand, quickly stupefied him and gently placed him back into his chair, cleaned up the spilled drink and continued her explanation.

"That would be a worst case scenario, but I feel obligated to tell you. I don't think Dumbledore would go that far as being a Muggleborn, there wouldn't be a great demand for her hand. Usually a marriage contract is arranged between the wealthier families, although some of the more pecuniary Purebloods and Half-bloods have been known to seek out a wealthy half-blood family to recoup the family fortune. Hardly ever would most of them – especially a poor Pureblood – even consider an alliance with a Muggleborn unless that Muggleborn was FILTHY RICH and more likely than not from a titled Muggle family also."

"But…" asked a worried Emma.

"Well whereas you are not rich or titled, you are comfortable and you probably have a university trust fund set up for Hermione, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well I know just how expensive a university education is and no doubt you expected Hermione to go to Cambridge or Oxford and possibly go on to graduate school or to medical or law school, correct?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to frighten you…"

"It's too late for that."

"Well I would transfer the education fund into something else and hide it preferably overseas."

"Why?"

"Well, if Dumbledore decided to arrange a marriage contract for Hermione before she reaches the age of 17 and/or graduates from Hogwarts, he can legally do it. She might even be all for it – it could be her choice or she could be dosed with a potion or charmed to like the idea. If it was with a Pureblood family – such as the Weasleys who have six unmarried sons, one of who is.…"

"I know who you are referring to," shouted an irate Dan who somehow had managed to throw off the slight silencing charm that accompanied the stupefy spell Andromeda had placed on him so great was his anger and who was currently struggling to break the free and move his body. "If the next thing you say is that %#*%#*# decides to contract Hermione to that walking piece of %*#%*# (# and EXPECT US TO PAY A DOWRY I WILL GET MY HUNTING RIFLE, SOMEHOW FIND HOGWARTS OR THE SLUM THOSE WEASLEYS LIVE IN AND KILL AS MANY PEOPLE AS I CAN BEFORE THEY TAKE ME OUT."

Andromeda checked her spell which was still working and was shocked to find that a Squib had started to shake off the spell and it looked as if he was succeeding.

"I said that it would be the worst case scenario. I just wanted to warn you of all possibilities. Dumbledore probably doesn't know about university education trust funds and despite their bragging about being such a "light family" the Weasleys, at least Molly, would prefer that all of her children marry well and that means into a pureblood family so I really don't think you have to worry about it."

Dan calmed down enough for Andromeda to remove the spell so he could refill the glasses.

"I will still keep trying to see what I can do legally, but I suggest you write a letter to Hermione and I will send it to her attention via my office's owl. Demand she write you explaining things and throw as much parental guilt into it as you can _tactfully manage_ and when she gets around to writing you we will re-evaluate the situation."

Being that was all they could really do, the Grangers did it. Andromeda read over the letter, said it was excellent and sent it off to Hermione.

Sure enough they did get a slightly apologetic letter from their daughter via the school owl, but at least it was a letter and she promised to write later and try to explain the reasons why she "just had to go to the Weasleys and the Quidditch World Cup." A week after receiving the letter Harry Potter's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire and all hell broke loose.

Hermione informed her parents she would not be coming home for any of the holidays due to the Triwizard Tournament as she was the only one helping Harry and he needed her. She did tell them a bit about the scorn he was receiving for his name coming out and him being forced to participate in the tournament and promised to explain in more detail in other letters. She also mentioned there was going to be a Yule Ball and she would need formal clothing and would her parents please authorize Gringotts to advance her some money for a dress as apparently the credit card she had wasn't working.

The Grangers decided to wait to see how many letters and the amount of explanations contained in them they received. They received one letter about two weeks before the Yule Ball with no explanation but just stating Hermione had a date with one of the champions from the other schools and she HAD TO HAVE A DECENT DRESS TO WEAR. Dan was against sending any money but Emma, being a mother of a teenage girl sent £100 to her daughter. She rationalized to her husband this was their daughter's FIRST DATE and FIRST BALL and they had to do something.

At least Hermione sent them a thank you letter after the ball with their Christmas presents and telling them about the ball saying she had had a good time until Ron Weasley managed to ruin it. The first working day after receiving the letter Dan Granger went out and changed the education account into a different money-making account, leaving only £500 in the former education fund.

The fourth year passed quickly with the Grangers receiving an occasional letter. Then after the third task they heard the rumor of Voldemort's resurrection.

Hermione came home and did tell her parents some things. She actually told them about Voldemort and that he was back but left out most of the _things her parents really should have been told_. However, since they had read all the history books she had bought in her first year as well as others she acquired (well she couldn't take them all with her when she went back to school) they knew a lot about the Dark Lord.

She locked all her magic books up in a large trunk to prevent Muggles from seeing them and kept the trunk in her room. Not that anybody other than she or her Mum went into her bedroom, but she was being careful. It never occurred to her that her parents would want to read her books and so would never dream of giving them the chance.

However, a little thing such as a locked trunk – even one locked with magic - would not stop Dan Granger. He had been in the Army in the intelligence section before he met Emma and decided to become a dentist. Therefore her parents were up to date on all the history which was allowed to be printed and sold in Magical Britain. There were also the books which made up her parents' private collection which they hid in a locked trunk in the attic.

It was good to see their daughter once more. She was growing up so fast and rapidly turning into a pretty young woman. They also noticed, but did not say a thing, that her teeth had been fixed. As dentists they had wanted to start her on braces just before she went to Hogwarts but she had freaked out and refused as she didn't want to be seen as _being such a Muggle_.

She had given them pictures taken at the Yule Ball and they were impressed with Victor Krum. He had even asked to write to her and her parents started getting hopeful the Weasleys, especially the despicable Ron, would soon be out of their daughter's future.

The first week back Hermione and her mother had gone shopping as Hermione "needed so many things since she had grown so much." Mother and daughter got to bond for a few days while shopping for clothes and books (Hermione kept up with her Muggle studies so she could go onto university if she so chose). However, Dan felt something was wrong so he asked his other confident.

Crookshanks, Hermione's half-cat/half-kneazle didn't like most people. He did love his Hermione and sort of loved her mother. He liked the boy with the white owl as he knew how to pet a cat and gave good massages, and the boy with the toad was very nice to him and would tentatively pet him and talk to him in a respectful tone. The loud red-haired Twins he barely tolerated because they had pranked him once and tried to test their "toys" on him, but he had revenged himself by sabotaging one of their concoctions which boiled in the black pot as only an angry cat could.

He did, however, absolutely hate and despise the red-haired "rat boy" who ate worse than a vulture and was supposed to be a friend to his witch but who argued with her and hurt her feelings so many times. He took revenge on that one every so often but it was so subtle the fool never knew who it was doing the damage.

The only other male Crookshanks considered worthy of associating with was the sire of his witch. He gave him manly pets, talked with him and listened to the cat's wise meowing. They couldn't really understand each other but somehow they did. Thus it was Crookshanks who, with looks and careful meowing, alerted the sire that the girl was up to something which Crookshanks, and hence the sire, would not approve.

The sire of his witch was smart for a human. He brought out Hermione's photo album which contained pictures of not only Harry and Ron but some of the Weasleys, school mates and some of the teachers. "Okay Crookshanks, pick out who is going to get Hermione into trouble."

Kneazles are unlike cats in respect they had better spatial vision than a regular cat so Crookshanks could recognize a photograph. Dan turned the pages of the album until a photo of Dumbledore was seen. Crookshanks meowed and hit his paw on the picture. It was the same as Dan turned the pages. When they reached the end of the album, Dan had a vague idea what was going on.

He called Andromeda Tonks in for a conference. Being a very thorough person, Hermione always wrote the names of the person(s) in the photo and when and where the picture was taken. She kept this particular album hidden at home as she had pictures of Sirius Black, or rather his mug shot from the Muggle police and another one from the Magical World. It had taken a few days for Andromeda to meet with the Grangers as not only was she very busy in her law practice but she mentioned something about a family matter.

It was ironic the very night Andromeda had been able to see the Grangers was the same day the Grangers had come home from their practice to find their daughter once again gone and a note saying the Weasleys had picked her up and she would be staying with her magical friends for the rest of the summer and would, of course, explain further when she had a chance.

She would be doing something very important for the Headmaster but could not say what and her parents would just "have to understand the importance of her work" and she would advise them further. The fact she would be asking for money was not said but only a given as she would need money for her school supplies.

The Grangers and Andromeda sat down with glasses and a bottle of Muggle whiskey. "I think I know where Hermione is and what the _important work_ is which she is doing." Andromeda then explained that _her only daughter_ , who had just graduated from the Auror Academy, had come to her asking if her parents were interested in joining the Order of the Phoenix. Andromeda explained to the Grangers just what the Order of the Phoenix was and who ran it.

"Long, disgusting story short," Andromeda began, "it is an illegal, all volunteer organization which Dumbledore found and ran during the last war. It did very little in actually helping in the war because…well Dumbledore was running it and running it on his terms, which means the members – even the ones who were legal Aurors – could only use stunning, disarming and shield spells and other 'light spells' which Dumbledore approved. In other words, a member would stun a Death Eater and go off to fight another one, while another Death Eater would revive the stunned Death Eater who would then go back to fighting. The Death Eaters were using horrible curses, hexes and spells such as…well let's just say the spells they used were ones to torture, maim, cripple, blind and KILL."

The Grangers had read about this but to hear it verified was very unsettling.

"There were a lot of Aurors being injured beyond fixing and killed and they were using much better defense spells and fought on the offensive. You can imagine the attrition rate the Order members had. James Potter, Harry's father, Remus Lupin and my idiot cousin Sirius were in the Order. James and Sirius were Aurors and they, and other Aurors who were members, didn't obey Dumbledore's orders concerning using only light spells, which was the main reason they survived."

"Now my daughter informs us she has joined the Order and it was her mentor and supervisor who recruited her. She wants us to join and not only did Ted and I tell her NO WAY IN HELL, but we asked her to reconsider this decision. We had a huge fight and she stormed off. She did mention cousin Sirius was back as a member and was even providing a Black Family home for use as Order Headquarters."

"I believe I know which one it is but Nymphie says it is now under a…well a special spell cast by Dumbledore, of course, which makes someone, even a family member such as myself, unable from finding the old family homestead. Only with Dumbledore telling you the address can you find it and enter and due to the complexities of the spell even knowing the address you cannot tell anybody. This spell was also cast by Dumbledore on the place where the Potters were hiding out and, well you know how well that worked out."

Dan just had to interrupt, "Are you trying to tell us that you think this is where Hermione is and she has joined this stupid Order?"

"Yes, I think that is where she is but no, she would be too young to join. I think all of the Weasleys are there hence why they picked her up and took her sooner than usual. They are probably going to be getting Harry sometime this summer and take him there as Sirius is his godfather. No doubt Dumbles has one of his _'plans for the Greater Good'_ so he needs poor Harry hidden away and the Weasleys and Hermione are needed there to 'be his friends' or more than likely, keep him in line."

"So what do we do now?" Emma asked.

"Well now with the Dark Lord back and Dumbles reviving his useless Order, things are going to start getting really bad. Therefore, after doing a lot of research, I've come up with an escape plan for you and Hermione."

"Now I do like the sound of that," said Dan. "What do we have to do?"

"Well the first thing is you need to get a magical device which prevents or at least alerts you to the fact that you are being spelled and/or obliviated. From the sounds of it that is how you were being controlled and have been letting Hermione get away with what she has been getting away with. I would not be surprised if she was spelled with the odd loyalty charm or two, but they can be removed if we can get her long enough to have a healer see her. I can get you the device fairly quickly but it will be a bit expensive – but worth it. You will each need one now and then one later for Hermione."

"Just tell us how much and I'll write a check."

"Second, you once mentioned to me you wouldn't mind relocating Hermione not only to a different school but a different country. I suggest you start deciding where you wouldn't mind moving to and making tentative arrangements to buy a practice. The best thing to do would be when she comes home at the end of the year you make your move. I can arrange for a curse breaker to break any charms placed on her and then I suggest you have her partially obliviated."

"What does that mean?"

"Obliviated means it would erase a part of her memory. Aurors do it all the time when Magicals cross over into the Muggle world. Since another war will be starting, there will be a lot of that being done especially when You-Know-Who starts making his move on the Muggles. I suggest this only be done if we can't talk her out of leaving."

"I think she should be allowed to keep her memories of her time at Hogwarts but all of her 'important work for Dumbledore' and definitely anything involving the Order should go. It might be necessary that her friendship with Harry be taken away, but if it has to be done then it should be done."

Andromeda took a drink of her whiskey before continuing. "Right now it is the official position of the Ministry, thanks to Fudge, that You-Know-Who…"

"Oh call the guy by his name," shouted an annoyed Dan who was pouring out his third drink.

Andromeda had to stop to explain why nobody said his name and after the explanation and some gulps of whiskey they agreed they would call him Voldie.

"Fudge is denying Voldie's return because of several reasons. Several known Death Eaters who bought their way out of prison are 'his advisors' and most important campaign contributors. Also fighting any type of war is a great strain and calls for a greater leader – which Fudge definitely isn't."

"Money must be raised, more Aurors trained, probably hit wizards hired and thus taxes are going to be raised. Fudge definitely isn't up to it and a truly altruistic person would resign and back someone who would be up to the task but not Fudge. He likes the power and perks of being Minister plus most of his personal income comes from bribes and everybody knows it. So he is doing the only thing a person like him can do to remain in power – he is denying it."

"But that means Voldie and his Dees (the name they had decided to call the Death Eaters) will have a chance to do recruiting, raise money, make plans and do a lot of damage," said Dan.

"Exactly. If you've read the _Prophet_ he is slandering Harry Potter and Dumbledore. Dumbledore will lose the odd political position but he will survive and manipulate his way back to power. However, Harry Potter will be his scapegoat and take the pressure off of him."

"We've read that already in the _Prophet_ ," Emma added, "but how can he allow that poor boy who's been through much each year he's been going to school but especially the horrors of this year, how can he let all of this happen to the boy?"

"Because Dumbledore is a master politician and he just doesn't care. Let me be very frank. He uses people. They are just his pawns in his chess game of politics. I saw this happen in the first war. He is so used to being worshipped and adored and people believing he is the second Messiah he thinks he knows everything. Voldie fought a good war – guerilla tactics, spreading fear and panic, having ruthless followers who would stop at nothing. Dumbles didn't want Britain to _'lower themselves to such evil tactics as "We are better than that."'_

"Is Dumbles crazy?" asked Dan.

"Hell yes," replied Andromeda gulping some more whiskey. "In my opinion he is also a spoiled brat – a very _**old**_ spoiled brat, but one just the same. He has been getting his way and his advice has been sought and listened to for so long by everybody _he thinks he knows best and can do no wrong.'_ Unfortunately, that is not the case but nobody can tell him different."

"So Voldie is a good tactician and is winning," opined Dan. " _Dumbles doesn't approve of how Voldie is winning but Voldie doesn't give a damn_. Dumbles is insulted but still continues running things his way which just means people are getting hurt and killed but he is smug in his holier-than-thou frame of mind and his way is the best way, good will triumph over evil, the wizards wearing the white pointy hats will all prevail over the wizards wearing the black pointy hats."

Both Andromeda and Emma laughed at this.

"Basically yes," laughed Andromeda. She should really stop drinking but the whiskey was good, she liked the company of the Grangers and she had had a very difficult week. She feared for her daughter and as much as she liked her cousin Sirius (especially since she found out he really was innocent), she knew he was influencing her baby and when all was said and done, Sirius was an idiot.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, whenever Voldie does willing show himself or is finally exposed, things will get better for people getting out of here. During the last war there was an exodus of the sensible people who left in droves. You could get Hermione 'legally out of here' despite Dumble's newly passed laws because if nothing else, she is a Muggleborn and a definite target. The Purebloods would be glad if she did leave and never came back. Dumbles probably couldn't do a damn thing about it so you wouldn't have to worry about him dragging her back."

"Now the other things I suggest are for _your own personal safety_. You are Muggles and the parents of a well-known Muggleborn witch due to her escapades at Hogwarts. I hate to tell you but you might already be targets of the Dees."

"WHAT!"

"I said you might be targets, but eventually you should take precautions to protect yourself because Voldie being revealed might happen sooner and quicker than Fudge or Dumbles hopes. So here is what I think you should do – and yes, it probably will be expensive but worth it."

"First. I want to make an appointment for you at the Paris Branch of Gringotts. The London Branch is under too much Ministry scrutiny and meddling. You can tell people you are taking a long weekend or a short vacation as you usually do go somewhere for holiday."

"In Paris, the Goblins will sell you the spell reflecting devices. You have them come over and place subtle warding around your home. Muggles will still see and find your house as usual but it will make it a bit difficult for a Magical to find it."

"They can also outfit you with an emergency port key which you should keep on you at all times. I recommend you use something you always have on you like your watch, a small necklace or even your wedding ring. Having these things done are logical but our Ministry won't waste the effort of informing Muggles these items exist let alone setting them up."

"Well isn't that just great," Dan said sarcastically.

"No it is horrible, irresponsible, unethical but typical of the attitude of Magical Britain," Andromeda replied.

"I recommend you do this ASAP. If you get the devices, the warding and the port keys done, then maybe, just maybe since it is the Paris Branch of Gringotts, you might get a slight discount. Also, while there and if the other things don't break your budget too much, inquire as to the price of getting a heritage test. Even though you probably can't use it like we discussed, you just might want to know to satisfy your own curiosity."

Since it was all they could do at the moment, the Grangers decided to take Andromeda's advice. The next day they booked a trip to Paris.

Chapter 5 – The Late Harry Potter

The Grangers' worse fears had been realized when they went to the Paris Office of Gringotts. The Goblins were able to help the Grangers with the devices, the warding and the port keys and they were even given a slight (a very slight) discount by the Goblins. Needless to say, everything was very expensive, but Andromeda had assured them it was all worth it. They had gotten everything which Andromeda has suggested except for the heritage test.

"We were definitely going to get one just like you said," Emma told her, "but for the type of test which goes back seven generations it would have cost us 2,000 galleons."

"And that is 2,000 galleons or £10,000 EACH," Dan added handing Andromeda her glass of whiskey. "Plus that is not counting the exchange fee the Goblins charge."

"That's outrageous," Andromeda shouted, "the last time I checked it was 500 galleons here but…."

"The French Goblins told us it still is in France UNLESS it is for a British citizen. Apparently, just a few months ago a law was passed in Britain raising the cost of the test so that, as the Goblin told us, 'to prevent filth from wasting the time of real British wizards by petitioning the Ministry to read their worthless attempts at stealing the heritage of…Dan what exactly did that Goblin say?"

"I can't remember all of it but basically it was a lot of legalese to cover up the fact that British purebloods don't want we Muggle filth from trying to find out we might be related to them, etc." He took a swig of his drink before saying, "However, the Goblin let it _**slip**_ the bill was introduced by Arthur Weasley, a friend of Albus Dumbledore. Interesting, huh?"

Andromeda thought it was _interesting enough_ to startspouting out a few choice cuss words which even Dan had not heard before.

The Grangers had done all they could do to protect themselves and Andromeda said that once Hermione took her OWLS this year, they would just have to whisk her out of the country even if they had to have their daughter obliviated.

So fifth year passed, Hermione kept leaving out the "interesting things" from her letters while her parents kept reading the biased _Prophet_ which continued their war of words against Harry Potter.

Then came the "Ministry Six Incident" and the revelation that You Know Who really was back. Their daughter had returned to them trying to hide her injury as best she could while saying as little as possible about her fifth year.

But then the headline about Harry Potter's death via Muggles hit the front pages and the Grangers had one hysterical, grieving child on their hands. The only good thing was she was apparently being kept out of the loop for some reason.

It had been Andromeda's own daughter who had come to comfort Hermione and tell her what was actually going on. Hermione wouldn't know that as she didn't even know her parents had hired a Magical solicitor.

Andromeda had tracked down her daughter and informed her about her representation and warned her about all the trouble she was in due to her involvement in the Order of the Turkeys.

"I warned you. Your father warned you. I heard from your former Head of House Pomona Spout that she warned you not to join but did you listen to anybody? No. No, you didn't and now your career is in danger."

"Mum, I knew the risks when I signed up…."

"NO YOU DIDN'T KNOW THE RISKS. No doubt that damned Alastor Moody and our insane, idiot cousin of ours…."

"WHO IS DEAD NOW MUM. SIRIUS IS DEAD AND…."

"YES, SIRIUS IS DEAD AND YOU WERE WOUNDED AND NOT IN THE LINE OF YOUR AUROR DUTIES BUT BY THE COMMAND OF THAT #$%#* &..."

Mother and daughter then had the biggest fight of their lives. Dora knew her parents had been right about the Order and Dumbledore's inept leadership and obsessive secretiveness. Even her favorite Professor Spout and Professor Flitwick had tried to talk sense to her, but she hadn't listened.

Dora had been pressured by Professor McGonagall and her supervisor and mentor Moody. She had found her cousin Sirius again, who had been innocent after all, and it had really been him convincing her to join up which had made up her mind in the end. Now Sirius was dead, as was poor little Harry. She was feeling too guilty about the boy's death to give a second thought to her career.

The Ministry desperately needed every Auror they could get, especially fully trained ones since it was publically known that Voldemort really was back. She didn't think she would lose her position but she wouldn't be getting promotions any time soon and the mark on her permanent record would follow her throughout her career.

At the moment she didn't care if she lived or died she was feeling that guilty. Her parents would care because they were her parents. As an Auror she had a duty to protect them but as a daughter she was worried sick they would be targeted, especially her Muggleborn father.

She couldn't bear the thought of losing either or both of them. Part of her just wanted to pack them up and then all three of them would leave Britain. Others had done it in the last war, why couldn't they? But then the thought of "duty, honor, country, etc." hit her and she just wanted to get drunk, pass out and hope when she woke up it had all been a bad dream. But it wouldn't be, Voldemort would still be back, Sirius would still be dead and so would poor Harry.

Maybe she should just quit the Order and concentrate just being an Auror. After her mother had told her about the things Dumbledore was doing to Muggleborns, the laws he had had passed and what he had done to Hermione Granger, well she should at least offer some comfort to the girl and explain why she was out of the loop. It was the least she could do.

So she had and, as was to be expected, the girl didn't want to believe any of it as, after all, "Professor Dumbledore ALWAYS HAD HARRY'S BEST INTERESTS AT HEART" and the usual garbage which the old bastard always spouted and which all those poor, idiotic, deluded fools believed and accepted without question (or thinking).

As upset as she was the girl just DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE THE TRUTH. It was then that Tonks checked her for spells. She found several. It was then Tonks asked her mother for help in locating a "trustworthy" healer who wouldn't ask questions and, if possible, didn't worship Dumbledore or wasn't a Voldemort supporter.

A healer was found, Hermione was examined and, at the request of Andromeda, so was her daughter Nymphadora. The results showed that both Hermione and Tonks had charms and spells cast on them and even a few obliviations had been done on Hermione. There were even a few illegal potions in Hermione's system such as a potion directed against having "loving feelings towards a sibling" for Harry and potions of lust, jealousy and wanting to be loved all directed to Ron Weasley.

Dan Granger went looking for his gun – well he was going to take it with him when they moved and he wanted to make sure it wouldn't go off unexpectedly. Emma stopped him but Tonks had to stop Hermione as unlike her parents SHE KNEW WHERE THE WEASLEYS LIVED and was keyed into their wards.

Tonks had loyalty charms directed to Dumbledore, the Order, Magical Britain and surprisingly a mild love spell directed towards Remus Lupin which would increase over time. Granted she liked the man and had been starting to like him more and more but get real! The man was the same age as Sirius and he was a WEREWOLF! She had nothing against werewolves (except ones like Fenrir Greyback) and felt sorry for all of the prejudice directed against them but wanting to actually marry one? No way.

But apparently Tonks and Lupin hooking up must be for the Greater Good and Dumbledore had wanted it to happen. That definitely made the decision to quit the Order very easy.

"You can't tell him why," her mother pointed out, "as if Dumbles finds out the how and why which made your decision, he will merely recast the spells on everyone."

It was a sad and irritating thing when one's mother was right about something, so Tonks would just have to play along until she decided what to do. Since her father was a Muggleborn he would be at risk and they had already told Tonks that they were thinking of leaving Britain until the war was over one way or another. They would, of course, hope that their only child would go with them but they were about 60% sure that they would be leaving.

All three Grangers definitely were and would be leaving as soon as possible. They had already made arrangements to have their practice covered and for their house to be closed up. They originally wanted to rent it so that it wouldn't be left empty and uncared for and to make a bit of money BUT as they would be targets of Death Eaters who would "somehow" get passed the wards and anybody renting the house would be in danger of being mistaken for the Grangers and would probably be killed. In good conscious they couldn't risk the lives of innocent people so closing the house was the only thing to do.

Andromeda had helped the Grangers pack up their things and they would be staying at a hotel until they could finalize the last of the arrangements. Tonks had cast a non-tracking spell on the family so that Dumbledore or the Weasleys couldn't kidnap Hermione if they suddenly decided they could use her.

The Grangers had decided to do some charity work and had volunteered to work for Doctors without Borders. That would also be the excuse for Hermione to take the Muggle exams needed to get into a Muggle university.

She would be going with her parents for "cultural enrichment" and whatever excuse she decided to use. She was a very intelligent girl so reading all the necessary books and doing some independent studying, she might be able to not only catch up but perhaps skip a year and go to university early.

Of course, she would also be studying magical books as she would not be giving up her magic for anything. Andromeda assured her that most Magical governments allowed students to be home schooled and then just go to that government's Ministry and take an OWL or NEWT equivalent.

"Britain used to have other magical schools until Dumbledore legislated them out. Many families simply can't afford to send their children to Hogwarts and the charity fund only goes so far and in the past there were many home schooled children. In fact there still are but those children usually don't learn as much as Hogwarts students and just end up in dead end jobs or in a life of crime or simply move to another country."

"Remus Lupin was the only werewolf child to be educated at Hogwarts and that was because Dumbledore had a reason. However, few knew he was a werewolf and there hasn't been a werewolf child since him at Hogwarts for over a century."

"But how do all of those children learn magic if they can't go to school?" Hermione had asked.

"It all depends on their talent, magical power, determination and if their parents, other relatives or guardian have the time to teach them. Other than that, all a child had to do was to go to Ollivander's and if they were accepted by a wand, they bought it, got a few books and they did their own studying."

"But what about the trace?"

"The trace is only put on a child's wand when they go to Hogwarts. It takes place in three steps. The first step is when the child enters the Hogwarts Express. The second step is when they enter Hogwarts itself and the third and final step is when the child is sorted by the Sorting Hat and receives 'the colors' of their House."

"Do you mean to tell me" asked Hermione, "that when I bought a wand at Ollivander's I could have started doing magic?"

"Well you did honey," Emma reminded her. "I saw you practicing and…"

"I was using a stick I found in the yard. Professor McGonagall was quite insistent that if I wanted to practice I was not to use my wand but a stick as it was against the law to do magic outside of Hogwarts."

"That's what they all say," Andromeda told her. "During the summer all the Purebloods let their children practice. In fact they demand they do it so as not to fall behind. My family had us getting our first practice wand as soon as we showed signs of magic and…"

"What's a practice wand?"

Andromeda told her and Hermione was livid. She found out more "interesting things" which she didn't know such as she could have used her wand whenever she was out of Britain as the trace didn't extend outside of the country's jurisdiction. It was just one of the many "little things" which Muggleborns were not told.

Therefore, once Hermione left Britain's shores she could use her wand and not be caught, although Andromeda advised her to get a new wand just in case Dumbledore had cast his own trace on it. Hermione was then told that once you graduated from Hogwarts, you could buy another wand. If fact, there was no limit to the number of wands you could own, especially if you didn't live in Britain.

"Many people automatically get a new wand after they reach their magical maturity as their body and their magical core has changed. Few people know about this as it just isn't taught at Hogwarts anymore and Ollivander is not allowed to make it known unless he is specially asked due to some Ministry law. Aurors always have at least one backup wand."

Hermione had a lot of research to do and along with the move, the purchasing of many, many new books she had stopped thinking about Harry's death. She wouldn't realize it until several months later and then was ashamed of herself. But, as she now rationalized, life had to go on and she would always remember Harry as her first real friend.

And how she had let him down and even betrayed him – all for the Greater Good.

Chapter 6 – Sixth Year

Tonks' advice had proved to be prophetic as Hermione wasn't missed until Dumbledore had need of her. McGonagall had called his attention to the fact that Hermione Granger had not paid her tuition nor had she responded to the official Hogwarts letter sent out before the new term.

When she went to investigate, she found the house empty and the Goblins had informed her that the Grangers had changed their Muggle banks, the credit card had been cancelled and as the Grangers did not have a vault at Gringotts they had no idea (nor did the Goblins care) where Hermione Granger was.

The Weasleys had been totally ignoring the girl because they "had been busy" and since Potter's death there had been no reason to worry about or contact the girl. No doubt she would be seen on the Hogwarts Express and just as long as she continued to help Ron with his homework he didn't care about her feelings or even "their relationship" which the girl didn't know they had.

But Granger hadn't been the only Muggleborn who hadn't returned. Justin Finch-Fletchley had sent in his notice that he would be leaving the country due to the upcoming war as had several others in his House both Muggleborn and Half-blood. Susan Bones was a prominent Hufflepuff Pureblood but her Aunt Amelia had seen the girl sent out of the country because she would not risk her niece's safety especially since Amelia was a prime target

The Creevey brothers just didn't bother showing up and McGonagall hadn't had the time or inclination to bother investigating why. They and Hermione had been the only Gryffindors to not return for the new school year.

Several Ravenclaws did not return, mostly notably (not that anyone cared or noticed) Luna Lovegood.

It was evident to Sprout and Flitwick that many in their House had chosen common sense over tradition (and foolishness). Unknown to McGonagall and especially not to Dumbledore, they had personally advised all the Muggleborns in their Houses and some of the Half-bloods to "run for their lives" and the lives of their family.

But the strangest of all was Neville Longbottom. He didn't want to return to Hogwarts for many reasons but his formidable Grandmother wouldn't hear of such a thing. So off to Hogwarts he had gone, had ridden the Express, arrived for the sorting feast and went to bed that night with all the others.

However, the next morning he was gone as was his trunk, his favorite plant and his toad Trevor. Again, no one noticed until he didn't show up for classes for two days and Sprout got concerned.

Dumbledore had been furious because he "had plans for the boy" now that Potter was dead and he had even spelled Augusta Longbottom to make sure he returned for his sixth year.

After careful investigation, it was discovered that his trust vault had been emptied except for the one galleon, one sickle and one knut necessary to keep a vault open.

Dumbledore had spent the summer consolidating his positions, trying to get Fudge kicked out and one of his choices elected as Minister of Magic, attempting to get control over all the Potter vaults or at least access to Harry's trust vault. He needed money and the moment the boy was dead, even that vault shut down and the contents were automatically placed in the main Potter vaults. As Harry was the last heir, there was the very real possibility that those vaults would be forever closed and even the Ministry could not claim them.

Then there was the fact that Nymphadora Tonks had left the Order. Apparently she had been mentioned in Sirius Black's Will, a Will which Dumbledore didn't know he had. Dumbledore had known that Sirius Black had a Will as he had seen to it that Black drew up a new Will and that was the one which he thought would be read. Naturally Black had left a generous amount of money to the Order of the Phoenix c/o Albus Dumbledore because Dumbledore had written the Will and had made Black sign it and then Bill Weasley saw to it being filed at Gringotts.

Unfortunately, Gringotts had not notified Dumbledore about the Will reading and it was only after a Will had been read that Dumbledore found out that the Will read wasn't the one he had so kindly drawn up for Black. Somehow there was a legal Will accepted by the Goblins the contents of which Dumbledore had no knowledge about other than the Order and him were not mentioned in it.

Apparently all three Tonks were and they received a "respectable" amount of money. Not only did Nymphadora leave the Order (without giving notice) she had also quit the Auror Corps and along with her parents left Britain.

It was very unpatriotic and inconsiderate of all the Tonkses especially since Dumbledore would have "made certain" that Tonks would make a large contribution to the Order. He never got the chance to get near her nor had "her intended" Remus Lupin who was the wizard which Dumbledore had decided was to be her husband.

Lupin had also been a beneficiary but like Tonks, he went to the Will reading, had inherited something and had immediately left the country without reporting in to Dumbledore. The only thing Dumbledore could be sure of was that Lupin and Tonks did not leave together.

But the thing which had really ticked off Dumbledore was that the "ring" he had been looking for was not in the place where he thought it was. In fact, when he finally found the old Gaunt home, the hovel had been burnt to the ground and the cellar had also been destroyed.

For one moment he feared that Voldemort had moved the ring but he dismissed that as he was informed by a villager that the house had burnt down a few years before. What Dumbledore didn't know and would never find out was that the villagers had all been spelled to believe that the hovel had been burnt for a few years but in reality, it had only been burnt down for a few weeks.

In other words, nothing had gone right (or according to his plans) since the Potter brat had died without permission.

Vernon Dursley had been arrested and was awaiting trial and would no doubt be convicted of doing the murder and that had been Dumbledore's only consolation.

Despite his existence being revealed to the world, Voldemort had not made any noticeable moves. Fudge had been using this to try to save his career but since there had been too many witnesses and several Death Eaters (such as Lucius Malfoy) had been caught, it could now not be denied. However, without follow up atrocities being committed, the public was not as fearful as it could be and with the death of Potter, Fudge was trying to blame Dumbledore for the brat's death.

The school year went fast and soon it was the Christmas season and to Dumbledore's shock, Fudge was still Minister and Voldemort was still quiet.

Snape had only been called to one Death Eater meeting since the incident at the Ministry. If there had been any other meetings he was not aware of them. Contrary to Dumbledore's orders, Snape refused to "drop by to see what was going on" as you were summoned and did not go a visiting.

"I need information," Dumbledore snapped out. "Can't you 'drop by' one of your Death Eater friend's house, spell them, dose them with Veritaserum and then obliviate them? I know Tom is up to something and I need information NOW!"

Snape desperately tried to keep a neutral face but, as usual, inside he was boiling. "First of all, the closest thing to a friend I have among the Death Eaters is Lucius and _he is a wanted fugitive_ as you well know. He is constantly in the presence of the Dark Lord and…"

"I mean other Death Eaters. Surely you must know where they live?"

"Actually I don't have any friends other than Lucius. Any 'friends' I had are either dead or do not now trust me, especially since it has become noticeable that I am not being called to every meeting. It is known that I am no longer trusted so people are wary."

"Since the Dark Lord has returned, everyone has re-warded their homes and with the exception of the Dark Lord, you can only 'visit' if you have been added to the wards. I am only keyed into Malfoy Manor and I dare not try to interrogate anyone there."

"What about the children of the Death Eaters? Have you tried with Draco? Surely since Tom is staying at his home, he is privy to things which you are now not."

Snape sighed because he knew Dumbledore was not going to like to hear what he had to say regarding Draco. He would demand he obey him anyway despite the harm that could befall both Draco and him.

"Draco and the other students have all taken oaths on their life and magic to keep their Lord's secrets. Draco informed me of this as soon as he returned to school. Most of the children don't know anything to begin with but the oath was just in case they accidentally overheard something they shouldn't or if their parent is injured is disappears for a time."

He watched Dumbledore frown so quickly added, "As I have already told you, security is much tighter than before as the Dark Lord will not tolerate leaks or disobedience and punishment is swift and merciless. If it were found out that I tried such a thing then.…"

"Then don't get caught," Dumbledore said with a slight smile on his face. "Surely the younger children have not sworn any oaths and you can easily spell them to report anything they hear or witness."

"NO I CAN'T! Or rather I won't in this case as although a child might innocently know something eventually the source will be found out and the child and his family would be killed."

The smile never left the old wizard's face, "Severus, you know how badly we need this information and I am willing to risk it as I don't think Tom's security is that good."

"You haven't been listening to anything I said, have you," snapped out an angry Snape. "The chances that a child would see or hear something important are not that good but any hint of compromise and an entire family could be…."

"Of good service in the war against Darkness. I AM WILLING TO TAKE THE RISK AND UNLESS YOU CAN PROVIDE SOMETHING USEFUL IT WILL BE DONE."

"Then you can do it as my conscious has enough black deeds to last a lifetime."

"A lifetime in Azkaban?" warned Dumbledore.

He watched the younger wizard struggle to control his emotions. Snape knew that the threat of Azkaban was always over him. Dumbledore could have him sent there in an instant and without a second thought. Even if it was only to teach Snape a lesson or reinforce the knowledge about the power he had over him. The threat was real and since Snape was basically an outcast in the Death Eaters, there would be no rescue for him by Voldemort. He would be left to rot and go insane.

Although Snape didn't answer him and had his facial movements in complete control, Dumbledore's smile widen and his eyes started their infuriating twinkling as he said, "Since you have seen reason, I will expect a report by the end of the week – a very detailed report, with names, dates, information and the probability of gaining information in the near future."

With that said, he dismissed Snape from his office. As always, Dumbledore thought he had "won" and his orders would be obeyed. However, in this instant he was wrong as he did not know that this conversation and its orders were the last straw in the mind of Severus Snape.

Even Snape had a breaking point and since Potter was dead and he was released from his oath to protect him, Snape felt free for the first time in years. Oh he still "belonged" to the Dark Lord and always would due to having taken his mark, but now, with this last order, the latest threat, he would sever his allegiance to the Light Lord and Slave Master known as Albus Dumbledore.

It was late now as he had been summoned after the evening meal. Going back to his quarters, he checked for tracking spells on his possessions like he did every so often. The wards he had cast on his living space were formidable but every so often he redid them because since as Headmaster Dumbledore could breach the best of wards because he controlled the school.

He had changed them last week but did a recheck and yes, there were some tracking spells on his most important books. Fortunately he had been removing his books a bit at a time since Potter's death preparing for a moment like this. Now most of the books were just books charmed with titles of his best books.

That done, he checked his personal possessions such as his clothing and the few photographs and keepsakes he possessed. The most precious had also already been moved to his bolt hole so only those that were noticeable, such as the picture of Lily and he when they were children and the one of his mother before her marriage to his father. Checking these he noticed that the trackers placed on them were very strong and he was very glad that these were just copies.

Albus had been very thorough, as he must have thought that these were the only copies he had and the trackers were nearly unremoveable because Snape noticed a warning device had been placed on them which would alert the caster that they were being removed and then, no doubt, Dumbledore could catch him in the act of leaving.

He didn't pack the few clothes which had not been spelled, as he just didn't feel like removing the trackers and didn't want to risk staying too long…just in case. He had other clothes in his bolt hole as well as potions and ingredients, so anything he left he would not miss and it could be easily replaced.

He didn't bother having one last look at his quarters and had not gone near the potions lab. No, this had been his prison for too long and held nothing but bad memories. He used his floo to go to the Leaky Cauldron, and from there he walked out into Muggle London and apparated to four different place, each time checking for spells and trackers.

Finally he apparated to Malfoy Manor, looked through the gates and then changed his mind. He would go to his bolt hole and wait for Voldemort to call him through his mark. He'd consider sending a letter to Narcissa for her to give to Voldemort explaining that he had fled Hogwarts and the reasons why and that he no longer served Dumbledore in any capacity and was the Dark Lord's vassal only. He would swear on his life and magic to that effect. Since Potter was dead, he didn't owe any allegiance to Dumbledore.

Hopefully that would help, but for the moment he went to his new home and after again checking for spells, trackers and making sure the wards were secure, he went to bed after taking a dreamless sleep potion. Hopefully he would have at least one long night of uninterrupted sleep before the nightmares which his days consisted of would dawn.

One could only hope.

The End

There will be a sequel to this but as yet I don't have a name. All I will say is that Voldemort has made an alliance with a certain somebody and Dumbledore and many others will be very surprised.


End file.
